Your Our Father, Cullen!
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: what happens if Nessie isn't Edward's first kid? rating may change in further chapters
1. prologue

**a/n: i DO NOT own twilight or the characters. I came up with the characters Chelsea and Mason. Now unless somone els already made this story those characters are mine. Umm this came to me after i read Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it. Just alittle insite. This happens before Nessie is born.**

**--**

_My name is Mason. Mason Anthony Cullen. This is my sister Chelsea Hope Cullen. Were twins and are father is Edward Cullen. Only He doesn't know it no one does. Except our Aunt Alice and she hasn't told a soul. Maybe it would help you if I went back to the begining. Ok well everyone knows how Edward 'died'. and How he went off on his own for a few years. Well thats were the begining starts. When he went off with the bad vampires, thats when he met our mom. They had sex, he knocked her up, and then he left without knowing that me and Chelsea were on the way. Now some of you might be thinking 'No! He's a virgin!'. Eh wrong! Edward never told anyone about his night with our mom. So to everyone els he was a virgin. and Slowly he started to believe it himself till he finally just forgot about our mom._

**Hi Chelsea here. Well see now this is where the greatest part comes in. This is where I tell you how me and my brother, here, killed our mother. Of course this was all on accident. We would never had hurt her had there been another way. But there wasn't! Our mother did'nt know that Edward was a freakin vampire. So when she was pregnant she got very sick. And then when we were born she died giving birth. Our aunt wanted nothing to do with us. She cursed us and then she left us in the middle of the woods. She yelled at us for killing her sister. Our Mother. So really we stayed in the woods until a nomad found us. He was very nice to us. He kept us til we were fully grown. And then me and Mason here left on our own. He respected our choice to leave. We wanted to find the man that was supposively our father. We searched for years when we finally got a trail he was gone. We studied every book there was to know about vampires and mystical creatures. It took us forever...**

_But we finally got another lead. and This time we know he is still there._

**and So this is where our story takes place. Forks, WA.**

**--**

**Apperances/Personalitys:**

**Chelsea-**

**age-16**

**hair: goes to the middle of her back, straight, dark brown**

**eyes: green (like Edward's before he changed)**

**peircings: ears (gauged), cartilage, and belly button.**

**tattoos- clandestine bartskull on her left breast.**

**favorites-**

**character- GiR from Invader Zim**

**color: purple**

**food: loves spaghetti**

**band(s): slipknot, falloutboy, p!atd, the academy is..., the beatles, the beach boys, and of course Claude DeBussy.**

**personality: generally a nice person, get on her bad side and she can kick some ass. she has the strength of Edward and the speed. she tends to like school becuase she makes friends really fast. she has the attractivenesss of a vampire but not at its fullest. can skateboard like no other. Had Mason teach her. **

**special power- can control the weather.**

**Mason-**

**age-16**

**hair- shaggy, shoulder length, brown hair**

**eyes- light blue like his mother's**

**peircings: gauges and snakebites**

**tattoos: skellington jack and halloween town on his right upper arm, stopping right under the elbow.**

**favorites- **

**character: Skellington Jack**

**color: dark green**

**food: Ramon Noodles**

**band(s): Aiden, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Vampire Weekend.**

**personality: nice, laid back, quite, likes to hang out with friends, skateboards (taught Chelsea), can play the drums. He has the speed and strength like Edward. and the vampire attractiveness.**

**special power- can harm someone from a distance.**


	2. o n e

**a/n: ok well the disclaimer is in the first chapter. im not gonna keep writing it. Oh!!! i'm making this happen before the ball game and the whole James tracker thing.**

**---cool---line---thingys---**

"Mason are you sure this is the right place?" Chelsea looked around it was a big house with a big garage. and She could see the back yard and the woods. It was a very lovely sight.

"Yes Chelsea, I'm sure" Mason sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked. Chelsea followed after him she wanted to give their 'father' a special surprise.

A big bulky tall guy answered. Chelsea smiled her sweetest smile. "Are you Edward Cullen?"

"No" The big guy answered "I'm Emmett"

"Ok well is Edward here?" She asked alittle annoyence in her voice.

"Eddie, You got some midgets at the door for you." Chelsea huffed its not there faults they were short. They got that from there mom. But they were not midgets! Someone els came to the door. He was not as tall but he was tall enough.

"Excuse me are you Edward Cullen?" She asked in the nicest voice

"Yea that's me" Chelsea smirked and slapped him....hard

"Your a Bastard!" Emmett was laughing in the backround along with Alice. Because Alice knew that it was coming.

"Chelsea! You promised you wouldn't do that!" Mason scowled at her. While Edward just stood there holding his cheek. Looking very surprised.

"Yeah well you know me Mason sometimes I don't keep them. You've only known me what 100 years now?"

Edward looked down at her "Wait 100 years?" Chelsea glared at Edward and Mason nodded

"Yeah, were immortal. and We know you are too. Were immortal because of you" Mason looked up at the sky when he heard the deffening thunder and the rain started pelting down hard, he turned back to Chelsesa who was still glaring at Edward her hands in fists.

"Chelsea! Calm down!" Alice hurried out the door towards the girl. "Chelsea please calm down. I know your mad but, We don't need a forrest fire ok?" Alice was rubbing the girls arms calming her down. The thunder started getting quiter and the rain stared getting softer. Chelsea took a deep breathe

"Thanks Aunt Alice" Chelsea hugged the woman. and Gasped as she realized what she said.

"Alice what is she talking about?" Edward asked looking at Chelsea. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes there were just like his before he changed.

"Edward I think we should go inside and talk about this." Alice said walking with Chelsea and Mason towards the house. Once they were all inside Mason told Edward he should probably sit down and that everyone should gather around.

"Ok. Well My name is Mason Anthony Cullen. and This is my sister Chelsea Hope Cullen. and You Edward Cullen are our father." There was many gasps. and Emmett laughing again.

"I don't get it ho......." Edward started

"Shut up and let us finish!" Chelsea cut him off. This brought Emmett to the ground laughing.

"Ok now what Mason was saying is Edawrd your our father." She glared at him when he opened his mouth to speak.

"We were born in 1925. You know when you ran from Carlisle and Esme? Well anyways. during your 'run away' period. You met our mother. and To put it into simple terms so you'll understand. You Had Sex With Our Mother." Chelsea pointed to Mason and herself. "And Then You Left Before We Were Born" She sounded like she was talking to alittle kid. Mason took over when Chelsea started getting teary eye'd.

"See when our mother was pregnant with us she was very sick noone knew what to do for her. She died while she was giving birth. Her sister dumped us in the woods. Yelling at us and screaming that we were evil because we killed her sister. Well a nomad found us and he took care of us until we were old enough to go out by ourselves. And thats what we did." Esme gasped and sounded like she was crying.

"So you have been by yourselfs all these years?" Esme looked at them wide eyed.

"Nana Esme..........do you mind if I call you that?" Chelsea asked. Esme shook her head 'no'

"No we were never alone. We lived with the Denali Clan for awhile. And thats how we know Aunt Alice" Chelsea smiled.

"How did you get all those peircings and tattoo without an adult?" Rosalie asked, Chelsea smirked

"Where Cullens we get what we want. Plus hello the Cullen charm. Mason over here is a chick magnent!" Chelsea giggled when Mason blushed.

"Wait you have a tattoo too?" Edward asked reading Chelsea's mind.

"Yes I do and I would like very much if you stayed outta my head." she glared at him.

"Where?" Emmett asked. Chelsea pulled down the top of her shirt so every could see it. and Mason pulled his sleeve up so they could see the rest of his.

"Wheres the peircings?" Edward asked. Chelsea pulled her hair bacak and showed them her gauges. she giggled and pulled Mason's hair back so they could see his. and They already saw his snake bites. So Chelsea pulled her shirt up enough so they could see the belly ring. They looked alot like skater kids.

"and we can skatebaord" Chelsea smirked at Edward knowing that was what he was just thinking.

"Honey who is that on your shirt?" Nana Emse asked her.

"Its GiR. from Invader Zim." All of them looked clueless. "You've never seen Invader Zim before?" She gaped at them.

"You got her started now" Mason mumbled. Chelsea glared at him

"Outside now" Mason sighed and walked out the front door with Chelsea right behind him. She tackled him off the stairs. and They started wrestling.

"Take it back" Chelsea said holding Mason's arm behind his back. Mason smirked using his power on her and her arm started to bleed.

"Ow you bitch" she pushed his face in the mud and stood up.

"Language young lady!" "Sorry Nana Emse" Chelsea kicked Mason before she ran off to the car to her stuff out. As she was getting her stuff and Mason's, Esme was washing Mason's face off. and Bella Swan pulled up.

"DamnIt" Edward mumbled

"Edward Cullen!" "Sorry mom"

Chelsea skipped over "I've got every episode of Invader Zim right here." She lifted up one of her bags's.

"Comeon let's go watch them!" Chelsea finally smiled at Edward. Edward smiled back.

"Go take them up to my room and I'll be up in a few minutes. Ok?" He looked at her. Chelsea thought a minute.

"Ok"

Bella got out of the truck looking confused and hurt "Edward who was that girl?"

"That is my....my daughter" He looked away from Bella

"What do you mean your daughter?!" Bella screeched

"She's my daughter. I can't make it any clearer....."

"Ummm...Da...Edward, Aunt Alice says wait..." _'she had a vision , and says don't tell Bella yet'_ he finished in his head.

"Edward what the hell is going on? Who are these kids?!" Bella looked at Mason with a bewilderd expression.

"What's she going on about?" Chelsea asked coming up to stand next to Mason.

"Chelsea, Mason come here." Edward said softly. They both moved slowly and cautiously towards Bella and Edward.

"Introduce yourselfs" He said quitely

"I'm Chelsea Hope Cullen" "I'm Mason Anthony Cullen"

"EDWARD!" Alice hissed from teh front door. "Come here!"

Edward walked over to her. "Don't say anything els until certain people are asleep."

"Why? What did you see?"

_Alice's Vision_

_The wind was whipping violently as the rain clouds darkend and the thunder got louder._

_"How do you know their your kids!?" Bella yelled. Chelsea was glaring at Bella. Lightening was start to strike close to the ground. _

_"Chelsea stop!" Mason cried out. The lightening was striking closer towards the ground and Bella._

_End of Vision_

"See! wait till she's asleep then tell Bella"

"But Alice that was so long ago I don't remember it"

"Then have them fill you in on it all. They know the story. I don't know how but they do."

----cool---line---thingys---

After getting Bella to calm down enough to go home Edward, Chelsea, and Mason all went up to Edward's room to talk.

"Tell me everything you two remember about your mom, who she was, and where she lived" Edward jumped strait into the conversation.

"Well her name was Cathline, she had brown hair, sorta like yours, she had blue eyes like Mason's, she wasn't the tallest person. shorter then Aunt Alice. umm and she was pale." Chelsea and Mason were leaning against eachother, while they were remember her.

"How do you know this?" Edward asked looking at them. Chelsea had her eyes closed, so Mason answered.

"The nomad took us there before we seperated. We found pictures of her. and a few of you. Then one of you two togther."

"Who was the nomad?"

"We promised we would never look for him or tell anyone who he was. He's a tracker he can find us if he wants."

Chelsea was passed out now. Mason laid her back on the couch. He got out her GiR plushie and put it in her arms. After that he got into his trunk and got out the picture of his mom and Edward. Edward took the picture and looked at it. He started to remember. He remembered Cathline. and He remembered _that_ night. Edward sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I have to go talk to Bella but i'll be back before morning ok?" Edward said standing up.

"You know Chelsea really doesn't hate you as much as she lets off. She's just mad that we've been searching for you for 50 years and now when we do find you, you have Bella. She thinks you want have time for us becuase Aunt Alice has told us about how you are with Bella." Mason laid down beside his sister. "Just give her some time" He said before closing his eyes.

Edward looked down at his....his children. He smiled. "My Children" He said quitely. He smiled again and made his way down to his car. But what he didn't see was Chelsea smile in her sleep.

**a/n: sorry this took so long. argh. im fired i know! but on the plus side i do have pictures of the children.**

**img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**


End file.
